Of Racquets and Wands
by Lady Jam
Summary: We're invited to an exhibition match. Wait! Rewind. Where have we heard that? No way! Seigaku has again been invited to an exhibition match but wait this time it's not only them but also the other schools are invited. what's this deal about wands? HPxover


**_Rackets and Wands_**

**Author: **joms_hp aka Lady Jam  
**Fandom: **Harry Potter, Prince of Tennis  
**Genre: **drama, supernatural, mystery, humor  
**Rating: **T  
**Pairing:** Tezu/Fuji/Ryo, Sana/Yuki/Kiri, Atobe/Ryoga/Kevin, Silver Pair, Rythm Pair, Data Pair, DMHP, NLLL, BZPP, SSSBRL and other pairings  
**Warning: **Yaoi, language, ooc, Dumbledore!bashing, Weasley!bashing

**Disclaimer: **If i own PoT and HP I'll be rich by now with all the royalties both authors were recieving. So no I don't own any of them. They are property of their respective companies and authors. I am just borrowing them to be able to write my fics.

**Full Summary:** Our beloved princes of tennis were invited to join Hogwarts aspart of a foreign exchange program. But more than that why is Dumbledore particularly interested to have both the Brat Prince Ryoma and Demon Prince Akaya attend Hogwarts going as far as insisting that they should be trained in the magical field. Also secrets from long ago surface to wreck havoc and disrupt the lives of our fave Princes of Tennis. Manipulative!Dumbledore Weasley!bashing as well as Hermione!bashing.

* * *

Prologue: Of A Distant Past

"_Oka-san, who is this person in the picture with you and Otou-san?" a child no more than 7 years of age asked his mother._

_A beautiful woman in her late 20s sat down beside the boy, "Let me see Ryoma," Rinko looked over her son's shoulder to have a better view of the photo album. "Which person are you asking about?" she asked._

"_Her," he said pointing a pudgy finger on a photograph of her husband and her along with an auburn haired woman. The picture was taken during one of Nanjiro's games before he retired._

"_Oh she is your father's sister," Rinko replied. "In other words she is your aunt,"_

"_What is her name, Oka-san?"_

"_Her name is…"_

"-chan!"

"Ryo-chan!" Ryoma groaned and burrowed further into the pillow he was lying upon. A chuckle was heard above him as his pillow shook he frowned due to the movement. "Ryo-chan you have to wake up now. We are about to leave," a soft voice told him. He slightly crack open golden eyes to glare at the person who dared to disrupt his beauty sleep. What met his gaze was the amused face of Seigaku's resident Tensai.

"Fuji-sempai!"

"Ryo-chan what did I tell you about using my given name," Fuji admonished his cute little kohai. Ryoma scowled which earned him an amuse chuckle from Fuji. "Now what is my name?" Fuji asked.

"Syuusuke…" Ryoma muttered glaring at his sempai.

"Now that's better. Can't have you forget that I am your boyfriend now and as such you need to address me in an appropriate manner,"

Ryoma sighed in exasperation scowl still firmly directed at the smiling Tensai. "Why did you wake me up Syuusuke?" he asked rubbing his catlike eyes while sitting up straight from his perch on Fuji's lap.

"We are about to leave. Our escort has just arrived and Kuni-chan is currently talking to them," Fuji replied helping his youngest lover onto his feet.

Ryoma surveyed the people around him. He wasn't amazed that the other tennis teams from Hyotei, Rikkaidai, Shitenhouji, Rokaku, and Fudomine are also invited to this trip.

* * *

*Flash Back*

"ENGLAND!" all the regulars exclaimed.

"Ah yes! You are all invited to an exchange program in England. Not only that but the current headmaster of the school we are invited is an avid fan of tennis and he asked me if we could do an exhibition match with the students from school to promote international relations," Ryuzaki-sensei explained to her team.

Even after graduating from middle school her team still looked up to her as their coach, that is why as soon as Echizen Ryoma the final member of Seigaku's Dream Team entered High School Tezuka Kunimitsu approach her and asked that she become their coach again. Unable to deny her former team's request she had agreed with the condition that her team should again bring Seigaku back to the Nationals and win. But sadly they cannot participate in the Nationals because they are now part of the delegation being sent to England along with the other school's teams. The upside is ever since her team graduated from middle school they have gained a foresight to train a reserve team in case the seniors left after graduation. Now all she needs to do is whipped out the reserve team and train them to be ready for the Nationals while Tezuka's team fulfills their duty as delegates to England.

"Don't worry about the Nationals I am already training the reserve team to take over while you are over there," Ryuzaki-sensei said already anticipating their reaction. After the Sukurafubuki incident her team are wary of accepting invitations for exhibition matches most especially if it concerns them going to a totally different place.

"But Ryuzaki-sensei, don't you think we have to look into this program's legitimacy. I mean what if this is another hoax, like what happened to that cruise," Oishi the team's mother hen said voicing out what is in everybody's minds.

'Bingo!' Ryuzaki thought, 'I knew they have acquired some sort of phobia due to that incident,' she thought ruefully.

"You don't have to worry about the legitimacy of this offer the school it self made sure of that before accepting the offer, besides the teams from Hyotei and Rikkaidai are also invited as well as some members of Rokaku, Fudomine, Shitenhouji, and St. Rudolf Tennis teams are being invited," Ryuzaki explained enjoying the shock her team sported.

That got the attention of her whole team. "Hyotei and Rikkaidai! Also some from Shitenhouji, Rokaku, Fudomine and even St. Rudolf! Exactly how many people are included in this program?" Momo asked their coach.

"All in all there would be a total of 35 delegates. All the necessary paperwork has been processed," she took out a manila envelope from her file cabinet and handed it to Tezuka. "Those are your passports and visas as well as your invitation letters. Those letters are to be handed over to the port of entry upon your arrival in England. Expenses are carried over by both the host school and our school so you need not worry about them all you have to bring with you is your packet money. Oh and Tezuka this is your team's emergency allowance. This card is only to be use for emergency expenses should you encounter any. I trust you guys won't use it for unnecessary spending," she handed Tezuka a debit card. "Also you'll be staying there for the duration of one whole year and since you are going to England their school year over there would start on September so you have until June 15 to prepare the club before you leave. Your departure date is on June 20 at 4:30 am. You will meet up with the rest of the delegation at the streets courts club house, your escort would be there to pick you up. The reason you'll be leaving early is for you to be able to adjust to your new environment," she explained while Tezuka started handing out the team's individual packet. "If you have any concerns say it now so we could arrange something,"

Ryoma opened his packet to inspect the contents there is his passport as well as visa and the sealed invitation letter. "Um… Sensei where are our plane tickets?" he asked.

"I don't think we will need any plane tickets," Fuji said.

"But Fujiko, how are we going to get there. Our departure date is on the 20th already and it is already the 10th," Taka-san reason.

Fuji just opened his eyes and in his hand was the opened invitation letter. "We won't need any plane tickets simply because we are not going there by plane. We're going there by **magic**,"

"EHHHHHHH!"

*End of Flashback*

* * *

"Ahah… I still can't believe ba-san is an actual witch. I can't believe," Momo said standing up and stretching his arms.

"Urusendayo! Fshhhh!"

"Nandayo Mamushi! Don't tell me you were not shock too!"

"That is not what I meant!"

"Hey cut it out you two!" ever the peace maker Oishi tried to separate the two bickering sophomores.

"Oi Koshimae!" great he was spotted by one of the most obnoxious player he encountered not to mention he his still sleepy.

Fuji just chuckle beside him, "Still sleepy I see," he said placing an arm around the grumpy first year.

Ryoma directed his glare back at his smiling boyfriend. "Well it is 4:30 in the morning the sun won't be up until at least two more hours so what do you expect!" Ryoma pouted.

Fuji chuckled again and gave his boyfriend a kiss on the forehead, "Saa let's join the others shall we?" Fuji then led him towards where the others are gathered.

Tezuka saw his lovers approaching and called out to them, "Fuji! Echizen!"

"Mou Kuni-chan why do you insist on using our surnames didn't we got pass that stage already?" Fuji complained.

"Oh so the Brat Prince decided to grace us with his presence finally!" Atobe said seeing the rest of Seigaku and Ryoma approaching.

"Urasai, Monkey King!" Ryoma snapped really the lack of sleepy combined with Atobe's annoying voice is really not helping improve his current mood.

"Why you cheeky brat! How many times does Ore-sama told you not to call Ore-sama abhorrent name!" Atobe fumed.

"Saa Atobe-san I am sure Echizen-kun understood what you meant so no need to yell," a calm mellow voice said as the captain of Rikkaidai, Yukimura approach the group with his vice captain, Sanada and Rikkaidai's Brat… Umm… I mean Ace. "Ohayo Minna-san. Tezuka-san would please introduce us to our escort," he gestured towards the tall dark haired person dress in black who they assume as the escort sent to accompany them.

"Minna, This is Professor Severus Snape he is one of the professors at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry," Tezuka introduced.

"A pleasure to meet you Snape-sensei. I am Seiichi Yukimura, the captain of Rikkaidai Tennis Club and beside me are my vice-captain Genichirou Sanada and also our Ace, Akaya Kirihara," Yukimura introduce.

"Pleasure," Snape replied haughtily.

"Ore-sama is please to meet you Snape-sensei. Ore-sama's name is Keigo Atobe, Ore-sama is Hyotei Gakuen's captain," Atobe introduce himself with as much flourish than what is necessary.

Snape only nodded his head and look at Fuji and Ryoma waiting for them to introduce them selves. "Che, I am Ryoma Echizen," Ryoma introduce himself in perfect English.

"Manners Ryo-chan," Fuji admonished his irate charge. "Forgive him he is a little bit cranky because he lacks sleep. My name is Syuusuke Fuji of Seigaku, nice to meet you Professor Snape," Fuji said also in perfect English.

"By the way Snape-sensei I heard you speak with Tezuka earlier and I can't help but notice that you could speak in almost perfect Japanese. Did you study Japanese language perchance?" Yukimura asked.

"No I am using a translator charm that allows me to understand different languages," Snape said showing them the ring he was wearing.

"Is there a way for us to acquire them it could help our friends communicate easily," Seiichi said.

"Don't worry Yukimura-san once we arrive at our destination the first thing that we would do is to purchase translation charms for everybody," Snape said.

"Thank you," Yukimura inclined his head in gratitude.

"Now gather your teams we are about to leave," Snape commanded and took out his wand "Tempus!" he muttered while waving his wand. Neon colored lights the formed the time appeared before the stunned group of player. "Well, what are you waiting for? We leave in 10 minutes!" he said. That snapped the player out of their stupor and they move to gather everybody.

"How are we to get their Snape-sensei?" Shiraishi captain of Shitenhouji asked.

Snape took out a rolled up tennis net and unrolled it. "This is a portkey it is a charmed object use to transport to and from long distances one you touch them. Now everybody gather your things and hold unto the net. Make sure your hold is firm," Snape again checked the time. "The portkey is set to go off in 30 seconds," he said.

Everybody held their breath in anticipation and within second there was a load pop and the group disappeared.

Tsuzuku…

* * *

A/N: Ok I am mass posting here right now and this would be the second fic I would post for this fandom. I am mass posting right now to make up for my inactivity. hehe I know the plot is overrated but I promise to do my best not to make it cliché. I hope you like it also visit my other HPPot xover entitled Children of the Gods. Also please don't forget to visit and comment on my other fics posted at my live journal at h t t p : // dbskficvault. livejournal. com. Please leave me a comment or a review afterwards! ^_~V


End file.
